folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pioneer
What of the academic's lover who went to the Netherworld? (Endless Corridor) (background) O'Connell the academic cannot forget his lover. What did she see with the Cloak? This quest is unlocked in Chapter 5 of the storyline. It is available to Ellen during the night by speaking with Ganconer. -O'Connell still grieves for his dead girlfriend, Lulu. He wants to know what her last thoughts were, and why she wore the cloak. -According to Frizzie, curiosity hit Lulu, for she wanted to know exactly what the Netherworld was. She was murdered in the Netherworld. (Or, if Frizzie was specific, Lulu had died in the Endless Corridor.) -Mnemosynes: "The villagers know death's secrets, but value life too much to delve into those mysteries. For Doolin, the festival of Samhain was fast approaching: an eve of evil spirits; 9 days of prayers for primordial chaos. Strange how their warm reception towards an outsider like me quickly faded with the setting of the sun; for this night leads to the Netherworld." (Ellen believes that this memory belongs to Lulu.) "I broke my promise to the villagers and opened the door. The air around the Henge was stifling and my breath froze in the twilight. But I kept walking towards the Henge. What was that faint light escaping from within? The thought occurred to me I should halt my procession. But then I saw it. A Netherworld wayfarer en route to the Land of the Dead. A being not of our world." "I continued my hunt for the Faery beneath the Henge. Could it lead mankind to happiness? A Faery that grants eternal life.... or something more...." "Somehow I made it back. But my body is melting into the darkness, fading from sight.... I should not have donned that Cloak. It will destroy me.... I was alive. Why did I chase death so doggedly?" "Ellen.... To you, my successor, I leave this message: When you called, I did not answer, and for that I am sorry. Because of me you perceive the Netherworld as a world within your head. But what if it does exist? None have proven otherwise. You need to see for yourself one way or the other. I pondered it a long time. All modern thinking points away from an afterlife. After we die, we decompose into particles and cease to be. So what does that mean? Do we leave no mark? No proof that we lived? I think we do.... and THAT is the Netherworld. So I tried to find answers, is there a Netherworld? Where is it? What form does it take? I would have given anything to prove it was real." -Ellen tells O'Connell that Lulu died trying to prove that the Netherworld had exist. O'Connell decides to continue on with his study of what the Netherworld, with the help of Ellen. -Ellen asks Keats what he think the Netherworld is. He explains that all of the realms are connected to Earth somehow, and when someone dies, all that made them is left behind as proof that they lived. That can be analyzed into something visual via another realm. Quest Reward --Acquired Corridor picture book, pg. 1! --Acquired stone! Category:Quests